


the Secrets of the First Order

by Narcissus_rose



Series: The Archives [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Coup d'état, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dark humour in places, F/M, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Humor, Hux becomes a meme at one point, Hux is a bad leader, One Shot, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, The Author Regrets Everything, also mentions of Kylo Ren being an exotic dancer, but also I don’t at the same time, douglas adams refrences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissus_rose/pseuds/Narcissus_rose
Summary: deep within the third republic historical archives is security footage from the Finalizer during the brief reign of supreme leader Hux. Find out what he did while he was in power, and see what those around him did to bring his reign to an end.Or watch how everyone around Hux works to bring back Supreme leader Kylo Ren
Relationships: Hux/power, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: The Archives [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884244
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	the Secrets of the First Order

**Author's Note:**

> this is a companion fic to other works in the archive series, so if you haven't read either Diary of stormtrooper AL-3298 or the diary of rey it wont make much sense as to what is going on. to summarize, Ben and Rey were having an affair and Hux overthrew him but eventually Ben comes back lion king style and everyone lives happily ever after.
> 
> also Marvin the paranoid android makes an appearance. i still have no idea what this series is other than self indulgence.

**Item:** transcription of security footage 

**Date:** 35 ABY

 **Affiliation:** First Order

 **Location:** Finalizer main conference room

_[this is a transcription of security footage taken from the Finalizers main conference room, used during the peace talks between the Resistance and First Order]_

_[it is dated to be during the short lived reign of Supreme Leader Armitage Hux]_

_[for the sake of relevance, long stretches of time when the room is empty have been ignored]_

* * *

[door heard opening, accompanied by footsteps]

**[Armitage Hux] how the hell did Ren escape! I had every trooper on the Finalizer ready to kill him! Some of those troopers were waiting for four hours for him to show up! How does a man like that just escape everyone’s notice? One minute he’s killing the first wave of troopers we send, and the next he’s in the hangar!**

**[General James Ordo] w- we aren’t quite sure sir. I even transferred some troopers from my own ship to eliminate the possibility of some becoming loyal to Ren…**

**[Hux] Well clearly you didn’t do a good enough job if that lumbering oaf can escape unscathed.**

**[General Enric Pryde] it wasn’t just him sir. His security troopers got away as well, and the first wave of troops was merely incapacitated, not killed.**

**[Hux] Ordo you incompetent fool! Now, what are we going to do? This whole plan relied on him being dead! Now he’s in deep space, headed to Maker knows where laughing at the lot of us.**

**[Pryde] let’s just put a bounty on his head. When you make the speech just say that he is a traitor and that there is a reward for whoever kills him. We don’t show the footage from the Supremacy because people might sympathize with him, but we do say that he killed Snoke to gain power. If we list enough of his crimes, people will turn against him.**

**[Officer Tishra Kandia] but most people know the worst of it that happened before he was Supreme Leader. Remember when people began digging into his past to try and see how far they could push the Freedom of The Press Act?**

**[Hux] we’ll make something up.**

**[Kandia] yes sir.**

**[Hux] and end the Freedom of the Press Act, along with the others that he brought in. Now if you all wouldn’t mind, I have an announcement to make to the rest of the galaxy.**

[chairs scraping, followed by footsteps]

* * *

[sound of people entering[

**[GL-8139] are we even supposed to be in here?**

**[DA-4263] no, but we need to talk in private and this is the only room where someone won’t just burst in on us.**

**[GL] what’s it about?**

**[AD] what’s it about! It’s about the fact that you are telling everything that moves that Kylo Ren has run off to join the Resistance! You can’t say that he’s going to come back with the full Resistance fleet to take back his place as Supreme Leader!**

**[GL] is that bad?**

**[DA] yes! People listen to you, and if there’s a rumour going around that he has joined the Resistance then our new Supreme Leader might just take it seriously. You were right about Kylo Ren being in love with the Last Jedi, and Hux seems like the kind of person who would listen to anything just to find Kylo… oh.**

[prolonged silence]

**[GL] are you alright?**

**[DA] yeah, I just had a brilliant idea.**

**[GL] what is it?**

**[DA] I can’t tell you now. There’s going to be a patrol coming around the corner to this corridor in two minutes, so we should leave now before they see us in here.**

[sound of footsteps and a door opening]

* * *

**[SH-4557] DA I hope you know that you're an idiot.**

**[DA] I know, I know. But to be fair I thought that he would tell people something more believable!**

**[SH] more believable? For the last two days, GL has been going around telling everyone that Kylo Ren has gone to Cantonica to start a new life as an exotic dancer! Please walk me through your plan.**

**[DA] all I said was for him to make up some story about where Ren had disappeared to.**

**[SH] how did you get him to keep** **_that_ ** **a secret?**

**[DA] I told him I could read minds like Ren so I would know if he told people it was made up. But the point is, his first story was fine until one of Ordo’s transfer troopers heard the story, and I guess he wanted to test the parameters of GL’s stupidity because that was when he said that Ren had become an exotic dancer. I guess he believed it because he didn’t make that story up himself.**

**[SH] how many times did the nanny droids drop him on his head?**

**[DA] twelve.**

[exasperated sighs, and the sound of footsteps leaving]

* * *

[mumbled sounds of officers conversation heard, along with the occasional laugh]

[doors open revealing Hux]

[silence]

**[Hux] I believe that there is a new lead as to Rens location. I’m sending Ordo’s men immediately to look into it.**

**[Ordo] Supreme Leader, may I ask where my men are being sent?**

**[Hux] Cantonica.**

[sniggers from all except Hux]

**[Hux] what do you all find so amusing about that?** [silence] **Well?** [silence] **Mitaka, you tell me.**

**[Lieutenant Dopheld Mitaka] w-well sir, it’s just t-that, that rumour was spread by a trooper, sir.**

**[Hux] yes I know, the one who figured out that Ren was fucking the Jedi.**

[silence]

**[Kandia] the thing about that trooper sir is he is known for being rather stupid. He will believe anything you tell him, sir. He once told everyone that multiplying six by nine gets forty-two…**

**[Hux] Ordo, did you not think to check if this information came from an idiot before telling me that you had reason to believe that Ren was hiding in Canto Bight?**

**[Ordo] I thought that because he was right about the Jedi that his story had some truth to it. That’s why I left out the rest.**

**[Hux] the rest? Please Ordo, do tell me exactly what fruitless rumour we are chasing down because of you.**

**[Ordo] the full s-story was that Ren had run to Canto Bight and become a-an excotic dancer.**

[blaster fire, followed by the thud of a body hitting the table]

**[Hux] call someone to remove the body. Meeting adjourned.**

[sound of people quickly shuffling out]

* * *

[sound of people scurrying in]

**[Mitaka] are you sure this is a good idea?**

**[DA] I know Hux’s routine inside and out, he won’t be coming anywhere near here for the next three hours.**

**[SH] DA what exactly is your plan? I know we’re supposed to try and weaken Hux, but there’s not that many of us and we don’t even know if the Supreme Leader’s coming back. He might have run away to the Outer Rim to live with his girlfriend for all we know.**

**[Kandia] he wouldn’t. If anything, GL’s probably was right about him going to the Resistance. We’ve had a pretty good idea about their location for months now but he never had me look into it further. Everyone knows how much Hux and Ren hated each other, and I don’t think he’d take usurpation lying down.**

**[SH] that still doesn’t tell us how we help Ren.**

**[Junior Officer William Dacer] I have an idea. Mitaka, you still have access to the holonet right?**

**[Mitaka] yes, but it's quite restricted.**

**[Dacer] well, even though Hux has shut down the Freedom of Press Act the holonet chat rooms are still active; remember, even snoke struggled to shut them down. They shut down one and another pops up a week later. My idea is, get some troopers who are loyal to Ren to be deployed and start talking about Hux. Get them talking to people and see what kind of shit gets stirred up.**

**[SH] my bunkmate CB is getting deployed to Chandrila tomorrow. They can get people there talking about Hux and undermine him.**

**[DA] what should they say? It has to be believable.**

**[SH] I know CB, they’ll think of something.**

[all heard leaving]

* * *

[Hux enters looking furious]

**[Hux] Lieutenant, why in the name of the maker are you requesting my presence? You do realize that this better be worth my while or else I will have you shot for subordination!**

**[Lieutenant Visiam Vedra] um, sir, it’s a rather delicate matter.**

**[Hux] yes?**

**[Vedra] well recently there have been a few rumours going around on the holonet, sir, regarding you...**

[stoney silence]

**[Vedra] a-at first there was talk about some of your actions as a general-**

**[Hux] like what?**

**[Vedra] like- for example, there was a story going around that you were known to cry when happy…**

**[Hux] what!**

**[Vedra] it gets worse sir.**

**[Hux] how could this get possibly worse?**

**[Vedra] well it appears to have started a bit of a trend and now there is a holonet joke where people accuse you of all sorts of ridiculous things.**

**[Hux] read them to me.**

**[Vedra] you really want that sir?**

**[Hux] I want to know what they are saying before I shut this down so I can roll out the correct punishment for these people.**

**[Vedra] as you wish sir. “Kylo Ren stopped using the force to choke Hux because he would get a massive boner that wouldn’t go away for at least an hour,”** [shocked sounds of outrage] **“Hux is an exhibitionist. Sometimes he walks around the bridge of the Finalizer naked,”** [more shocked sounds of outrage] **there’s one here sir with your picture and a caption reading “I killed the Maker,”** [even more shocked sounds of outrage] **“Hux is the father of Jabba the Hutt,”...**

**[Hux] enough! I want all the sights shut down and those people arrested! I don’t want excuses.** [silence] **before I leave is there anything else you wish to tell me or is this humiliation it?**

**[Vedra] just that your security droid will be ready tomorrow.**

**[Hux] good.** [silence] **out of curiosity, what were they saying about Ren?**

**[Vedra] oh I don’t know sir.**

**[Hux] you have a datapad; have a look.**

**[Vedra]** [frantic taps] **a-are you sure sir?**

**[Hux] yes. Read ones from a month ago.**

**[Vedra] alright… “not going to lie, the supreme leader is hot. Like if he asked I wouldn’t say no,” that one's probably some teenager sir, no need to take it too seriously, “Kylo Ren can pound me into the ground,”, “RIP to my coworker Matt who looks just like the supreme leader. He’s not dead but his bed frame sure is,” “if Kylo Ren was in front of me I’d-“**

**[Hux] enough! Do they all just want to fuck him?**

**[Vedra] n-no sir.**

**[Hux] what else was there?**

**[Vedra] w-well some liked his leadership...**

[Hux leaves]

[Vedra stands in shock for a brief moment before leaving]

* * *

[engineers heard entering and chatting]

[Hux enters, silencing the room]

**[Head Engineer] sir, can I ask why you have called us all here?**

**[Hux] you don't know?**

**[HE] no sir.**

**[Hux] so nothing about my new security droid seemed off to you? You didn’t think it was odd that the thing meant to keep me safe is borderline suicidal and won’t shut up about it!**

**[HE] h-how so, sir?**

**[Hux] M4V1N, come in here!**

**[M4V1N] coming in sir.**

**[Hux] even the voice you gave him sounds depressed.**

**[HE] well I’m sure we could fix the voice if you want.**

**[Hux] it’s not just that! M4V1N, tell them what you said to me this morning.**

**[M4V1N] I’m surprised you listened sir, nobody ever listens to me. I wouldn’t listen to me. The last time something listened was when I had a conversation with a caff maker where I explained at great length my view of the universe.**

**[HE] and how did that go?**

**[M4V1N] it committed suicide. What I was telling the supreme leader were all the ways a sentient being can die. That was quite an interesting conversation, although he didn't seem to like it much; then I went on to list all the ways a droid can die.**

**[Hux] see! I want to know who programmed this droid and I want them executed! I will not have this kind of negligence in my Order!**

**[M4V1N] oh you could have asked me, sir, not that you would have wanted to. I know who did it, although you won’t like it.**

**[Hux] who did it then.**

**[M4V1N] I did. From my extensive intelligence, I managed to conclude that a droid nobody wanted to come near would be most beneficial. If I follow you everywhere then nobody would want to come near you and cause you harm. Because they’re all stupid they assumed somebody else programmed my personality and didn’t bother to look any further into it.**

**[Hux] so you took it upon yourself to single-handedly make my life a misery? In all your vast knowledge did you not think of the problems you would cause me by being so miserable all the time, added on to the fact that I am the most powerful man in the galaxy who is currently trying to hunt down a traitor who is probably trying to exact his revenge on me right as we speak!**

**[M4V1N] you think you’ve got problems? What are you supposed to do if you are a manically depressed droid whose sole purpose is to keep you alive? No, don't try to answer that. I'm fifty thousand times more intelligent than you and even I don't know the answer. It gives me a headache just trying to think down to your level.**

**[HE] we’ll get on it right away sir.**

[everyone leaves, M4V1N is heard complaining about doors]

* * *

[sounds of people rushing in and sitting down]

**[DA] everyone’s here right?**

**[Mitaka] yes.**

**[DA] good, we don’t have long until Hux gets back from the Equalizer. So how’s everything been going for you all?**

**[HE] well the droid we gave him picked out the best case scenario personality; so far he’s been saying things like “don’t talk to me about life,” and talking about all the things he dislikes. If it wasn’t also programmed for defence Hux probably would have killed it by now.**

**[DA] good. Vedra, what about you?**

**[Vedra] well Dacer’s plan has been working well. Hux is currently the joke of the galaxy and people still harbour fond feelings for Ren.**

**[Kandia] Hux has doubled down on his search for the Resistance, but I’ve been following on tips that are nowhere near their system. So far he doesn’t suspect anything but that could change rapidly. How’s everything for the troopers?**

**[SH] not great. Reconditioning has been brought back, downtime has been reduced and rations have gone down again. It’s like living under Snoke again. Even GL’s being careful about what he says, he didn’t even do that under Snoke.**

[thoughtful silence]

**[Kandia] I have an idea. Vedra, are those transmissions still coming in.**

**[Vedra] yes…**

**[Kandia] and are they up to date or is it just the same ones we’ve always been getting?**

**[Vedra] I’m not sure, the last time I actually watched one was three months ago. Tishra, if you're suggesting what I think you are...**

**[HE] what are you talking about?**

**[Vedra] Resistance propaganda. They’ve been sending it through to us for about a year now. We can’t trace where it’s coming from but they have been sending it almost constantly, despite being unable to get past our security.**

**[Kandia] but there are security breaches all the time.**

**[Vedra] yes, for adverts and blocked holonet sites! Things like that are bound to slip through the net, but a Resistance message calling for the stormtroopers to rise up is completely different! It’s our job to stop that coming through!**

**[Kandia] does Hux know about them?**

**[Vedra] of course he doesn’t! He has no idea what’s going on in his order! All he cares about is power and now he has it he is perfectly content to sit on his behind and do whatever he wants! I send him reports every day on the going’s within the ship's security systems and he takes no interest! Ren would actually follow up on reports, but Hux doesn’t even open them.**

**[Kandia] but don’t you see? If we let those transmissions through, not only will it undermine Hux, but if the Resistance knows that it’s been seen by people beyond your team, then they’ll know that now's the time to reappear from obscurity.**

**[Mitaka] Tishra, you do realize you're suggesting treason. It’s one thing to work against Hux, but to side yourself with an enemy of the First Order…**

**[HE] bah! Ren was doing the Jedi for a year right under everyone’s noses, so I don’t think we have to worry too much about the ethics of that.**

**[Mitaka] your right, nothing to worry about, just execution!**

**[DA] well it’s that or live under Hux for the rest of our lives, and maybe that’s fine for you, but you're not going to be the one that’s going to be told to slaughter a village.**

[silence]

**[Vedra] they keep trying to get around our security but our defences are too strong. I can program in a weakness that looks secure to the untrained eye but can be easily exploited. That way, next time they try and send the message we can manipulate our security to reach those most likely to listen to what they have to say.**

**[SH] the troops in my battalion won’t take much convincing, but I think that’s the same for the whole of the Finalizer. I don’t know about the other ships or bases, but from what I’ve seen from the transfers, their programming is still pretty strong.**

**[Kandia] so it’s settled?**

**[Vedra] yes. I’ll get on it now.**

[all heard leaving]

* * *

[generals heard entering and chatting as they sit down]

[Hux enters along with M4V1N causing a hush to fall over room]

[that appears to be a theme]

**[Hux] what is it?**

**[Pryde] we have just received reports of rebellion on fifteen Outer Rim planets sir. Anyone with First Order uniform is being attacked, our buildings are being burnt down and workers are going on strike. It appears that your increase in working hours and a decrease in pay hasn’t gone down well.**

**[Hux] and how many Resistance soldiers have been seen on these planets?**

**[Kandia] none sir. My intelligence tells me that not a single Resistance fighter or flag was seen on any of these planets.**

**[Hux] well what else would encourage them to rebel? This sounds just like the Resistance, telling them that they should be overpaid for menial work just to cause trouble.**

**[M4V1N] I can answer that for you sir.**

**[Hux]** [exasperated sigh] **go on.**

**[M4V1N] well it’s probably because you aren’t paying them. I understand how it feels to be unpaid.**

**[Pryde] you're a droid.**

**[Hux] don’t engage with him.**

**[Pryde] sorry sir.**

**[M4V1N] look at me, brain the size of a planet and all they want me to do is take you from room to room. It’s not like anyone here will try and assassinate you; they’re all too stupid. Kylo Ren on the other hand probably will. In fact, the chance of you being killed by him are...**

**[Hux] That’s enough! I want troops deployed immediately to the Outer Rim. Nero, I want your men out there to crush this into the ground.**

**[General Divi Nero] absolutely sir.**

**[Hux] Kandia, do you have any footage of the rebellion we could study to pick out leaders?**

**[Kandia] yes, but…**

**[Hux] good. Hand it over. I got quite good at picking out the leaders of a riot during my days at the academy. All you have to do is look for the person who people seem to be listening to.**

**[Kandia] oh I’m not sure…**

**[Hux] give it over!**

[Kandia passes Hux her data pad over]

[sounds of chanting in a local dialect can be heard]

**[Hux] what are they saying?**

**[M4V1N] I know, but you won’t like it.**

**[Hux] you always say that.**

**[M4V1N] that’s because it’s true.**

**[Hux] just tell me what those heathens are saying!**

**[M4V1N] they’re saying ‘long live the supreme leader.’**

**[Hux] why wouldn’t I like that?**

**[M4V1N] which supreme leader?**

[silence]

**[Hux] Nero I want you to execute every person involved in this. If you can’t find them, kill their families. I don’t want a single person in these rebellions left alive. Do you understand?**

**[Nero] yes sir.**

**[Hux] I also want an increased Stormtrooper presence at our mining facilities, even if they haven’t rebelled. Ren was lenient with them and we don’t need them getting complacent; let’s remind them where they stand.**

**[Nero] yes sir.**

**[Hux] Kandia, have you found the Resistance yet?**

**[Kandia] no sir, they continue to evade us…**

**[Hux] Bantha shit! Ren knew exactly where they were and I find it hard to believe that his little Jedi didn’t give any hints as to her whereabouts! So unless you want to suffer the same fate as our dearly departed general Ordo, I suggest you end your streak of incompetence and find him!**

[silence]

**[Hux] now unless anyone else would like to admit to any gross incompetence, I have a holo-conference with the Knights of Ren to attend to.**

[Hux leaves with M4V1N following]

[M4V1N is heard complaining about doors]

[listening to said complaints makes transcriber lose will to live]

* * *

[ _the next entry contains the transcript of two stormtroopers using the conference room to have sex in_ ]

[ _this has been transcribed despite transcribers protests as it has been deemed historically significant_ ]

[ _stormtroopers names have not been included so as not to potentially humiliate them_ ]

[ _same courtesy has not been extended to transcriber_ ]

**[stormtrooper 1] are you sure?**

**[stormtrooper 2] it’s the middle of the night cycle, nobody’s going to come in.**

**[S1] alright… get on the table.**

**[S2] as you wish.**

[sounds of kissing and armour being removed]

**[S2] oh,** REDACTED **…**

**[S1] you like that?**

**[S2] yes, yes, yes! Oh…**

[moans heard coming from both]

**[S2] fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Aahhh**

**[S1] aaaahhh yeah, fuck you feel good.**

**[S2] I-I’m going t-to come.** **_Ahhh._ **

[they both finish]

**[S1]** REDACTED **.**

**[S2] yes?**

**[S1] I love you.**

**[S2] I love you too.**

[both heard getting dressed and leaving]

* * *

[sanitation trooper heard entering]

**[LM-2850] what the hell is that?**

[looks closer at stain on table]

**[LM] oh for fucks sake!**

[cleans room]

[leaves room]

* * *

[people heard scurrying in]

**[DA] everybody’s here right?**

**[SH] yes.**

**[DA] nobody new coming that I should be aware of?**

**[Vedra] no, why?**

**[DA] because the Resistance managed to get through!**

[muffled excitement]

**[Mitaka] what was in it?**

**[SH] it started with FN-2187 telling us why we should leave and then said that the time to fight back will be upon us soon.**

**[Kandia] do you think Ren will stage an attack soon?**

**[DA] that’s how it sounded.**

**[Vedra] how did the troopers react?**

**[SH] they seemed pretty nervous when they saw it but from some conversations I’ve heard, it sounds like the message got through.**

**[Dacer] do you think anyone will report it?**

**[DA] not likely. New punishments have become so severe that we’re terrified of what could happen if we reported something like that. There was a rumour that general Nero was permitted to bring in decimation.**

**[Dacer] what’s decimation?**

[silence]

**[SH] it’s where every tenth person in a line is beaten to death by their fellow troopers. It hasn’t been used yet, but knowing Nero, that psychopath is itching to try it.**

[silence] 

**[Kandia] do you have any idea how soon the Resistance will come?**

**[DA] by the sound of it, soon.**

**[HE] it better be within the next couple of days, because the Knights of Ren will be back on board soon and I don’t need them fishing around anyone’s minds.**

**[Vedra] how do you know they’ll be back?**

**[HE] Hux told me so when they get here I can take M4V1N and he can use them as bodyguards.**

**[Kandia] shit…**

**[Mitaka] I know this is a bad time to ask this, but where were they?**

**[DA] I told Kylo that I saw them with Hux and I guess he took what I said seriously because a few days later he sent them away.**

**[Dacer] also, speaking of being sent away, if we don't want to be seen here, we should probably leave.**

[people heard leaving]

* * *

[people heard mingling]

[Hux enters with the Knights of Ren, silencing everyone]

**[Hux] I think a formal introduction is in place for the Knights of Ren. They have taken up the role of my security in place of that droid. They would have helped with my deposing of Ren, but they were sent away with little means of contact a week beforehand.**

[terrified silence]

**[Nero] sir, is there a reason you called us here?**

**[Hux] yes, I have decided that a mass transfer of troops is needed. After looking through some of Ren's records, the last that happened was under Snoke. The troopers have become too familiar with each other and we don’t need anything jeopardizing their programming.**

**[Pryde] when do you want this done?**

**[Hux] how soon can you get it done?**

**[Pryde] given how long ago the last one was I would say two weeks. Without the usual flow of troops organizing it may be difficult, but two weeks should be the latest.**

**[Ushar Ren] he’s lying.**

**[Hux] what!**

**[UR] he knows it would take longer, but doesn’t want you to think he’s incompetent.**

**[Ap’lek Ren] he is incompetent.**

**[Pryde] coming from the men who didn’t notice that their master was fucking the last Jedi for a whole year. Spare me the lecture.**

**[Hux] will you just shut up! General, I don’t care if it’s impossible, I want the troops transferred immediately, and Ushar, you would do well to remember your place.**

**[Pryde] yes sir.**

**[Hux] now, I want to go over punishments; Nero how’s decimation working?**

**[Nero] haven’t had to use it yet.**

**[Hux] that’s a shame. Perhaps the threat of it is punishment enough.**

**[Nero] perhaps.**

**[Hux]** [looking at data pad] **and Vedra, how is the holonet crackdown going?**

[silence]

**[Hux] will someone please explain to me why the fuck Vedra is missing?**

**[Vicrul Ren] I saw one of his underlings run up to him in a panic before they both ran off.**

**[Hux] what was it about?**

**[VR] how the fuck would I know? It’s probably—**

[sound of intercom crackling]

[sight of an X-wing flying past the window]

[sound of X-wings and TIE fighters firing on each other]

**[VR] probably something to do with that.**

[sound of intercom crackling]

**_[Kylo Ren]_ **

**_Attention First Order, this is Kylo Ren. I currently have the Finalizer surrounded by Resistance pilots and soldiers. I know Hux declared me a traitor, and perhaps he is right. I killed Snoke because I couldn’t watch him hurt someone I love the way he hurt me, and all of you. I’m not speaking to the generals, or the officers, I’m speaking to the Stormtroopers who have to fight our battles, who never asked for this life but were thrust into it anyway. If you fight with me, in this last battle, I promise that you will have the choice over what you do with your lives. If you want to stay as a stormtrooper, then feel free to stay, but if you want to leave then you will be free to leave. This is something I should have done while I was supreme leader, and I’m sorry that it took being deposed for me to do it. That’s why I’m hoping you fight with me, because Hux won’t give you that choice, so please, fight with me, fight for yourself._ **

[sound of intercom crackling]

[stunned silence]

[sound of blaster fire and stormtroopers running down the hall]

**[Hux] everyone to your stations! We will nip this in the bud and kill Ren in the process. I assume my security personnel can handle him?**

**[VR] there’s no way he can defeat the six of us in battle. He’s a dead man walking.**

**[Hux] and if you all prove to be as useless as the Praetorian guard, I always have my contingency plan.**

[sound of people leaving]

* * *

[Rey and Kylo Ren enter]

**[Kylo Ren] are you sure you’re ok to do this? You don’t have to.**

**[Rey] I’m just nervous, that’s all. I’m used to being around the Resistance, but these people are all new.**

**[KR] if you're worried that they won’t like you, you couldn’t be further from the truth. They all want to meet the woman that tamed me.**

**[Rey] I didn’t tame you.**

**[KR] oh you’d be surprised how many people think that.**

[Rey giggles and Kylo kisses her]

**[Rey] I love you.**

**[KR] I love you too.**

[people heard entering and sitting down]

**[Mitaka] before we begin I would just like to extend a formal welcome back to you sir; you don’t know how much we all missed you. And I would also like to say welcome to Rey.**

**[Rey] thank you.**

**[Kylo Ren] thank you Mitaka. Is this everyone?**

**[Kandia] yes sir.**

**[KR] Vedra, you were in on this?**

**[Vedra] yes sir. I’ve always hated Hux, and I saw my opportunity to undermine him and bring you back.**

**[KR] I need someone to fill me in on what happened in my absence; let’s start with you all.**

**[DA] well it started when GL went around saying that you had run off to Canto Bight to become an exotic dancer—**

**[KR] what!**

[Rey heard in tears laughing]

**[DA] then Hux ended up becoming a holonet joke thanks to CB spreading a bunch of rumours when he was stationed on Chandrila. After that, the engineering department gave him a manically depressed security droid. Then Vedra managed to let Resistance propaganda through to the troopers without Hux knowing.**

**[KR] and this was all coordinated by everyone here?**

**[SH] yes**

**[KR] I’m impressed. Also DA, I wanted to thank you for coming to me that day and warning me about the Knights. If it wasn’t for you I would probably be dead.**

**[DA] thank you sir.**

**[KR] in terms of policy, what else happened?**

**[Kandia] well he cut off support for a lot of outer rim planets as well as bringing working conditions down to Snoke's level. Really he was just trying to undo all the progress you made**

**[KR] I figured as much…**

**[SH] can I ask a question sir?**

**[KR] of course.**

**[SH] what's going to happen now? Most of the troopers I know want to leave the program, but we don't know how that will work or what we’ll do when we leave.**

**[KR] you will be funneled into a rehabilitation program, but for now we are in the early stages of figuring it out.**

[silence]

**[KR] is there anything else I need to be filled in on?**

[all shaking their heads]

**[KR] then if that's the case, I have an announcement to make to the rest of the galaxy.**

[all heard leaving]

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed
> 
> my twitter


End file.
